Things to Do
by don't resist
Summary: Hanabi has better things to do than kiss Shino... like watch her sister and cousin train in the snow. [HanabiShino]


White eyes stared out of the window, soft snow drifting about in the air. She sighed softly, leaning on her hands as she watched her elder sister and cousin practice their technique. It was a tradition now. Ever since she was little, her cousin and sister would practice in the snow and she would sit inside wrapped up in blankets with a cup of hot tea watching the two of them through the window. She leaned against her hands, pressing her forehead against the cold glass.

She shivered and pulled away from the window, pulling her blanket closer. "This is stupid," she muttered to herself, crossing her arms. After a few more moments of watching the pair, she heard a knock on the door a few rooms away. She stood up, dropping the blanket and running towards the other room, revealing a soft blue kimono with a white obi. She looked out the window, pulling back the curtain to see who it was.

She closed the curtain and opened the door. "Hello," she said with a soft smile. She knew who it was and who he was there for.

Dark glasses stared back at her, hands pressed deep into his pockets. "Good afternoon, Hanabi-san." She wasn't sure whether he even looked at her or not; he only wanted to see her sister so that he could tell her about their next mission.

"Would you like me to get Hinata-nee?" she asked, holding open the door for him.

He stepped in past her. "No thank you." He closed the door for her and stepped away from her.

"Neji-nii-san, then?"

He frowned visably. "No."

"Do you want to speak with Hiashi-sama?"

"No," he replied, not appearing the least bit annoyed by her replies. "I would like to speak with you."

"Er... No thanks. I'm a little... busy," she took a step to the side. "I... have things to do."

"Like watch Hinata and Neji practice?"

She had already turned away to go into the kitchen. She haulted and frowned. Hinata-nee had been telling people about their tradition--- or, at very least, her teammates. "I... I have other things to do," she said evenly, pressing her lips together in a firm line. She turned and looked up at him.

He stood silent, hoping she would make some move to ask him what he wanted to talk about. He, honestly, couldn't care less whether or not she said anything. He would tell her anyway.

"Neji told me," he tried.

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to catch a glimpse of emotion. If Neji had told him what she thought he told him, she was going to want to know what he thought of her near infatuation with him--- and she was also going to have to put 'castrate Neji' on her list of things to do.

"What did he tell you?"

"Something important involving you."

"Oh. Like what? That I use a blue toothbrush? That my favorite color is green? That I have a crush on you the size of China?" She stared at him, fuming that her cousin told him and blushing because she'd just told him three things about herself she hadn't even told her own teammates or friends.

He was about to say something to reply to her 'like what?' statement, but was cut off with her making a short list. From the pink staining her cheeks, he could guess that she did have a crush on him. Of course, he could also guess that her favorite color was more of a bright shade of green and that the blue was probably a soft sky blue because most Hyuugas never wore any colors besides blue, tan, grey, black and white.

She stared at him a little longer then turned to walk away yet again. "I have things to do. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave you here and fantasize about kissing you."

"Fantasize?"

"Yeah, you know. Imagine kissing you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why imagine kissing me? Why don't you actually do so?"

"Because that's stupid. And, if I kiss you, you'll tell Hinata and Kiba will find out and I will never be able to leave my house without looking out for that stupid dog-breathed freak."

"I won't tell."

She blushed a little deeper, feeling more like her sister than she ever had. "Wh-what?"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

She gulped and shook her head, feeling her hair brush her lower back through her kimono. "Do you want me to?" She didn't recieve an answer, assuming he was just teasing her in his own way. She knew Kiba liked to tease her in such ways about her liking him all the time--- though she really didn't like him. She whipped around. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't mind." His hands were out of his pockets now and his hood was pulled off of his head.

She gave him a half-hearted frown. "Is that an 'I like you'? Or are you just telling me this so you can blackmail me later?"

"I do like you."

She took the three strides towards him she needed to take and pulled down his collar, not bothering with the buttons. She took his glasses off with one hand, allowing him a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the light. He squinted down at her through the bright lights. With that, she pressed her lips against his softly, sealing a first kiss. She pulled away, one hand on his shoulder, holding down the collar and the other on his cheek with his glasses dangling off of her thumb.

In the room Hanabi had been in moments before, the door opened and Hinata and Neji walked in. "You're getting better, Hinata-sama."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san."

Hanabi heard the two and pulled away from him slowly, savoring the look of his brown orbs without the shades to hide them. She smiled softly at him before darting off into the kitchen.

Neji stopped in the front room, staring at a slightly disheveled Shino. His collar was no longer standing up to hide; it was wrinkled and pulled down on one side. His hands were in front of him, no doubt from holding someone moments ago. His jacket's hood was pulled off of his head, and his sunglasses were missing.

"Where are you glasses, Shino?"

Hinata looked over Shino and held a hand to her mouth, giggling behind it. "It's your fault their missing," she told Neji.

-----

Well. This was crap. I mean that in a not bad, but still okay sort of way. I haven't written a ShinoxHanabi in a bit, seeing as I've been working on _Will You Teach Me?_ which happens to be getting longer and longer than I had anticipated it being. I had expected only a few chapters and now that drama has started to arrise, it'll most definatly end up longer than ten chapters.

To those who aren't afraid of ShinoxHanabi, thank you for the read! By the way, I do take requests and I love a good fic swap. Hit me up some time.

With Love,

Hotari-chan


End file.
